Simplify the expression. $ (-t^{6}+6t) - ( -2t^{6}-3t^{5}+4t) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-t^{6}+6t) + (2t^{6}+3t^{5}-4t)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-t^{6}+6t + 2t^{6}+3t^{5}-4t$ Identify like terms. $ - { t^6} + {6 t} + {2 t^6} + \color{#DF0030}{3 t^5} - {4 t} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -1 + 2 ) t^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 3 t^5} + { t} $ Add the coefficients. $t^{6}+3t^{5}+2t$